Les aventures de Méridin aux Pays Lointains
by hyorinmare
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui habitait à dans la ville de Brica. Il passait son temps à jouer avec ses copains, à s'amuser, à manger et à aller à l'école. Bref il était heureux, et il pensait que cela allait durer éternellement. Il vivait entouré de sa grande famille et était chéri de tous.


**Yo salut c'est la première fois que je publies sur fanfiction. En fait, pour endormir mon petit frère et ma petite soeur, je leur racontes souvent des histoires improvisés. J'ai décidé cette fois de le mettre sur papier. Donc n'oubliez pas le public visé, c'est les enfants, mais si ça vous plaît je serais content aussi. (Et excusez-moi pour les fautes ,je sais qu'il y'en a malgré mes vérifications ^^). Love et bonne lecture.**

 _Les aventures de Méridin aux Pays Lointains_

C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui habitait dans la ville de Brica. Il passait son temps à

jouer avec ses copains, à s'amuser, à manger et à aller à l'école. Bref il était heureux, et il pensait

que cela allait durer éternellement. Il vivait entouré de sa grande famille et était chéri de tous.

Puis un jour qu'il se baladait seul en forêt comme d'habitude, il se produisit quelque chose

d'extrêmement bizarre. Alors qu'il faisait jour, soudain la nuit tomba brusquement. Il faisait nuit noir,

il apercevait les arbres aux alentours. Eux qui paraissaient riantes et pleines de joies devinrent

soudain menaçantes et pleines d'angoisse. Il vit devant lui un portail, seul source de lumière dans ce

pénombre. Le portail l'appelait.

Il était comme hypnotisé quand il le vit. Comme drogué il ne pouvait qu'avancer vers elle.

Et puis il n'avait pas le courage de regarder derrière, il avait l'impression que des yeux démoniaques

le scrutaient. Il ne les voyaient pas , mais il savait que eux le voyaient. Alors il se sentit contraint

d'avancer. Et puis à un moment, il ne se contrôlait plus il avançait tout seul.

Quand il toucha le portail, le sentiment qu'il ressentit était celle d'un malaise profond. Une

vibration se répondit dans tout son corps. C'était un frisson.

Puis de l'autre coté du portail, le vide. Le jeune homme qui s'appelait d'ailleurs Méridin se

sentait perdu. D'ailleurs qui ne le serait pas ? Mettez-vous à sa place, après avoir traversé le portail,

il était plongé dans une obscurité plus profonde encore. Cette fois-ci il ne voyait absolument rien, ni

ses pieds, ni ses mains, d'ailleurs en avait-il toujours ? Il prit peur à cette pensée. Il essaya de crier,

ouf, il entendait sa propre voix.

Enfin il se rendit compte que ses pieds(qu'il avait toujours, il le savait maintenant après

avoir pu bouger ses orteils) ne touchaient à rien. RIEN ? Mais si ses pieds ne touchaient à rien, c'est

qu'il était en train de ...tomber! "Ahhhhhh" est le cri que Méridin poussa.

L'obscurité disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu et Méridin était maintenant noyé

par la lumière. Il y'avait tellement de lumière qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir ses yeux.

Méridin s'était promis d'être plus courageux à sa mère quelques jours plus tôt, alors il fit

l'acte le plus courageux de cette journée inhabituelle : ouvrir ses yeux. Là il vit un spectacle

magnifique : il vit le soleil,pur, absolument lumineux comme des anges du paradis. Sa vue se portait

en bas et il vit ... des nuages ?

Méridin aurait pu apprécier cette vue paradisiaque, s'il n'était pas toujours en train de

tomber. Il était angoissé, il n'avait pas peur de mourir puisqu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était encore la

mort. Mais il avait peur de finir comme une crêpe à l'atterrissage. Puis il se souvint des balles avec

lesquelles il jouait de temps en temps. Il eut le raisonnement suivant :

« Quand je lances une crêpe en l'air, elle s'écrabouille en s'atterissant. Quand je lances une

balle de très haut, elle rebondit ! Peut-être que je suis comme la balle et que je vais rebondir ? »

Cette idée fit sourire Méridin et son visage s'illumina pour la 1ère fois depuis le début de cette

aventure étrange.

Pendant cette réflexion le corps de Méridin avait traversé les couches de nuages et il voyait

maintenant le sol en bas. Il vit au loin la courbure de la Terre et se dit en lui même que Mr

LongueBoeuf, son professeur de géophysique avait peut être tort quand il disait que la terre était

plate. « Je le savais »s'écria-t-il.

Pendant qu'il continuait dangereusement sa chute, l'endroit où Méridin allait atterrir se

découvrait à lui : l'eau. Il allait atterrir dans de l'eau, ce qui frustra Méridin. Il ne saurait jamais s'il

allait rebondir ou non comme une balle. « tant pis au moins je finirais pas comme une crêpe » fit

Méridin qui prenait la situation de manière philosophe.

L'atterissage fut brutale mais pas douloureuse. L'eau était fraîche et Méridin se sentait léger.

Il remontait doucement mais sûrement à la surface de l'eau. Il eut envie de goûter l'eau qui était

excessivement bonne : elle était légèrement sucrée. Méridin nagea jusqu'à la rive. Sécha ses vêtements. Se rhabilla et partit explorer les alentours. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, tout lui était

inconnu. d'abord il vit les arbres, toutes semblables à chez lui ensuite les oiseaux, les animaux aussi

toutes comme chez lui. Tout était comme chez lui, il était juste à un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Son objectif était maintenant de rentrer chez lui en demandant le chemin à quelqu'un ou

trouver une auberge où passer la nuit.

Inutile de dire qu'il ne trouva rien de tout ça. Il n'avait croisé personne et ne trouva aucune

trace de civilisation. La nuit l'avait surpris alors qu'il avait trouvé refuge dans une grotte en hauteur

dans une colline. Au loin, pendant qu'il contemplait l'horizon en rêvant d'un bon poulet. Il aperçut

de la fumée. « C'est sûrement quelqu'un ou un petit village » se dit-il. En reprenant courage et

espoir, il se mit à suivre la fumée au loin.

Après quelques heures de marche, il arriva enfin au petit village caché. Le village était

entouré d'une barrière qui délimitait plutôt que ne protégeait. Méridin chercha l'entrée du village au

lieu d'escalader comme un petit voleur. « Autant faire une bonne première impression » se dit-il. Il

trouva l'entrée, elle n'était pas gardé. Donc il entra en toquant tout de même.

Dans le village tout était banal, il y'avait un bar, un médecin , un vendeur de potions, une

boucherie ...etc Mais fait étrange, il n'y avait personne dans le village, on en tout cas il ne vit

personne. Méridin se dirigea vers la place centrale du village et vit que tout le monde était

rassemblé là. Il y'avait un grand feu allumé exactement au centre et les villageois étaient rassemblés

autour de ce grand feu. A coté du feu se tenait un acteur avec un masque de vache très réaliste qui

racontait une histoire. Il semblait vieux, et puisque Méridin était assez loin il entendait à peine ce

que l'acteur disait. « C'est sûrement un jour de foire » se dit Méridin. Ce que la personne au centre

racontait devait être bien intéressant car tout le monde écoutait attentivement l'histoire du vieil

homme. Méridin tenta de s'approcher discrètement pour écouter à son tour l'histoire. Quand tout

d'un coup le vieil homme au masque pointa exactement dans sa direction en haussant soudainement

la voix : « C'est lui notre Sauveur ! » cria l'homme-vache. Et instantanément 200 paires d'yeux se

posèrent sur Méridin. "Et bah c'est raté la discrétion", pensa-t-il.

« Bonsoir tout le monde, excusez-moi de vous déranger...(pendant qu'il parlait il vit que tout

le monde portait des masques d'animaux, de cheval, de vache, de rhinocéros...). Donc voilà je

m'appelle Méridin et je me suis perdu, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à... »

Méridin n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer que des cris aigus se firent entendre :

« -Mais il est hideux !

-Il ne peut être notre sauveur

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Pendant qu'ils chahutaient en parlant de lui, Méridin remarqua que ces gens ne portaient pas

de masque, leurs visages d'animaux étaient bien réelles. Il y'avait des hommes-vaches avec des

cornes, des hommes-chevaux à 4 pattes et deux bras, et des hommes-rhinocéros aux bras musclés.

C'en était trop pour Méridin, après avoir poussé à son tour un cri, il s'évanouit. Les villageois

s'approchèrent de ce corps inerte. Ils le touchèrent , l'examinèrent. Ce qui les surprenaient le

plus,c'est son visage. Tellement différent de la leur. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il est ?» demanda une voix

surpris. « C'est un homme ! » répondit autoritairement le vieil homme-vache. C'était le doyen

Animagus, celui qui a le plus de connaissance, et le plus sage du village. C'est lui qui avait prédit

l'arrivée de Méridin aujourd'hui et qui les avaient réuni pour les prévenir.

« Animagus c'est vraiment lui le Sauveur. ? Il a l'air d'être un jeunot sans force »dit une

voix. « oui c'est vraiment lui notre sauveur. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Souvenez-vous de

l'histoire de Dagiraffe et Cowliath »

Les villageois portèrent le corps de Méridin dans la maison d'Animagus. La plupart partirent

ensuite chez eux mais quelques curieux(dont la plupart des enfants) restèrent devant la fenêtre pour

contempler Méridin. « Le sauveur dort, fit une voix enfantine. Il est bizarre, répondit une autre. Moi

je le trouves beau, s'exclama une autre plus taquine »

« Les enfants vous êtes encore là ! , cria gentiment Animagus(qui ne pouvait s'énerver contre les

enfants). Vos parents vont s'inquiéter. Tenez voilà des friandises, revenez demain. Le sauveur ne va

pas s'envoler »

« D'accord, bon ben au revoir Animagus ! A demain »firent ensemble les petites voix.

« Au revoir, les enfants » répondit tristement Animagus.

Le lendemain, les enfants revinrent et avec eux leur bonne humeur. Animagus les accueillit,

leur donna à manger comme il le faisait d'habitude. Et ensemble ils allèrent dans la chambre de

Méridin. Celui-ci se réveilla aux voix des enfants. Complètement perdu à son réveil, il se rappela ce

qui s'était passé hier et paru moins surpris quand il vit Animagus et les enfants-animaux.

« Bonjour je suis Animagus. Je suis le doyen de ce village et je suis celui qui a prédit ton

arrivé, dit le vieil homme en prenant la parole en premier.

-Moi je suis...

-Tu es Méridin, je le sais, coupa Animagus

-Ouah comment vous le savez? ça aussi vous l'avez prédit ?, s'étonna le jeune homme fasciné

-Non tu l'as dit hier soir avant de t'évanouir. Comment es-tu venu dans notre monde ? »

Méridin raconta toute son histoire. Du portail, jusqu'à son arrivée dans le village.

« -Le portail que tu as traversé Méridin est le portail des mondes. Je pensais que c'était une

ancienne mythologie. Mais ta présence me prouve qu'elle est vraie. Ce portail t'a amené de ton

monde à la notre.

-Mais y'a -t-il un moyen de retourner dans mon monde ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens d'une légende qui remonte à des temps immémoriaux. Un

autre héros était arrivé dans notre monde via un portail semblable. Peut-être a -t-il trouvé un moyen

de retourner chez lui. Je ne sais pas. Je vais replonger dans mes vieux bouquins pour toi »


End file.
